Apparatus for applying a sealant to the circular outer rim of a can lid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,629 which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. The apparatus in the '629 patent comprises a star wheel for supplying a can lid to a location on a rotatable turret above a lift chuck. Apparatus is mounted on the rotatable turret to move the lift chuck from a lower position, at which the can lid is placed on the lift chuck, and an upper position, at which a sealant is applied to the circular outer rim of the can lid. The lift chuck rotates with the rotatable turret and also rotates relative to the rotatable turret. As the lift chuck returns to the upper location, the can lid contacts an upper chuck assembly so that the can lid is held securely in position to have the sealant applied thereto by the forces generated thereon by the lift chuck and the upper chuck assembly. After the sealant has been applied to the can lid, the lift chuck moves to the lower position and, during such movement, the can lid with the applied sealant is discharged. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,138 and 5,215,587 disclose improvements to the '629 patent but still require the upper chuck assembly. It is desirable to eliminate the upper chuck assembly because of its costs and weight and also, the upper chuck assembly provides an obstacle to the removal of the lift chuck for servicing.